


Hands that Heal and Hands that Bruise

by seasaltmemories



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Hair Brushing, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But before that happens, Takumi just wants to spend a few precious hours with the duo who had unintentionally wormed themselves into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands that Heal and Hands that Bruise

It's a bit a childish, but Takumi has to admit it is nice having Oboro do his hair in the morning. She has tailor fingers, long and thin. When he is still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, her hands serve as a gentle wake-up call. She usually chatters about a new technique she has worked out with Hinata or some gorgeous fabric that caught her eye. Either way, it's peaceful to him, especially if he had suffered a nightmare. (Not that he would even admit such things).

But today there is nothing that can settle his restless spirit. As she gathers his hair up in a ponytail like her's, she delivers the news he had been dreading.

"They say your sister has returned." He tries and fails to keep his body from tensing up. Oboro couldn't have missed it, but thankfully she doesn't comment on it at all.

"She is?" Takumi attempts to feign surprise. He had overheard Ryoma and Hinoka discussing the matter earlier. For some reason though, they had not trusted him enough to disclose the information to him.

_You know they are aware of your envy._

He tries to wave the thoughts away. "Where'd you hear that?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing but gossip, Milord. Still I thought it would interest you. How many years has it been for you?"

Far too short. Far too long. She had left a hole in their family that had never healed, and he wished she just disappeared for causing all this pain.

_But then they'd ignore you even more as they grieved._

"Hard to say. What do you think of everything?"

"What?" His question catches her off-guard as she stops right in the middle of tying his ponytail.

"Any comments?" He takes it upon himself to finish the task. "You do realize at this point she is more Nohrian than Hoshidian. I doubt she even remembers her birth name."

"I'm not sure if it is my position to speak on the matter, Milord," She turns away from his gaze. "These are matters a retainer shouldn't comment on."

"Well then comment on it as my friend instead. I give you the permission to speak your mind however you like."

She bites her lip and closes her eyes for a few seconds before replying. "I can't say I'm ecstatic, but she's your family. I wouldn't ever deny someone's joy over reuniting with their kin." Her voice grows low, and he hates himself for doing this to her. He was so wrapped up in trying to avoid his jealousy that he had gone and reopened her old wounds as well. Would it hurt him not to be an insensitive jerk?

Takumi pinches the bridge of his nose, growling at himself. "Ugh, forgive me Oboro."

"No need at all," But her voices cracks unconvincingly.

This is the part where he should comfort her with pretty words. That's what young nobles did to the women they courted in Hoshido. They waxed poetry of their great beauty and kind demeanor. Touches of any type only took place after the two had said their vows.

Still he has already accepted his role as a failure of a human being. No need to put up any pretenses around her.

"Hey why don't we find Hinata and work on a few moves? He's probably up to nothing important, maybe flirting with Hana at best." Tentatively he takes her hands in his. He has archer fingers, agile and calloused in different places than spear users such as her.

"Lord Takumi," She bites her lip, fighting back a flush. "What about your sister?"

"It's been over a decade, a few more hours won't hurt."

"Only if you pin the blame on yourself entirely. That way I can claim I was only following orders." Her signature grin lights up her entire face. He's always liked that about her, that honest and direct nature. She was easy to relax around.

"Why don't we try to get a jump on Hinata?"

"He'll never see us coming."

Soon the ghost of a girl that had haunted his family for so long would return. Soon everyone would fawn over her thinking that things can just restart again, back to how they used to be. Soon he would have to face his personal demons in the flesh.

But before that happens, Takumi just wants to spend a few precious hours with the duo who had unintentionally wormed themselves into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So while I am still rounding out my support log, Takumi and Oboro have such a sweet support, like he's just so happy for her and relaxed, I really loved that dynamic


End file.
